The Right Way
by M14Mouse
Summary: He had no idea why some Theo Martin wanted to meet him out in the middle of a forest with some crazy goat staring at him. He was just works for the government. His job really doesn't pay him enough.


By: M14Mouse

Summary: He had no idea why some Theo Martin wanted to meet him out in the middle of a forest with some crazy goat staring at him. His job really doesn't pay him enough.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A goat was staring at him.

Matt couldn't help but stare back.

Damn thing was kind of creepy with its crazy eyes and constant chewing. It looked liked that it was about to kill him or something.

Then he dug into his pocket to get his cellphone. He touched to the screen to light it up.

"Crap…no signal. I don't know if this is your fault or not," He said.

The goat stopped chewing and stared at him.

He sighed slightly. Maybe, he should walk back to the SUV. He will be able to activate the GPS and get a helicopter or something to pick him up.

Or at least, a tow truck to get the SUV out of the ditch.

"You know, Mr. Corson, that most people try to stay on the road, not off of it."

He jumped in surprised. He turned around to see Mr. Martin. He blinked for a moment.

Well…damn…they were identical. Hill was going to own him five bucks.

After reading some of the files, he could believe.

"How do you know my name?" He said. Don't tell him that this guy was mind reader or something.

Mr. Martin held up a wallet.

"Mrs. Goat doesn't bite but she does steal wallets," Mr. Martin said as he offered him back his wallet.

He reached over and grabbed his wallet. He stuffed back into his pocket then stared at the goat. She blahed at him and went to Mr. Martin, who reached over and scratched her head.

The goat glanced over at him. She looked a little too smug for a goat.

"Now, why is a member of government visiting me? I believed that I told everything that we know."

"The government believes otherwise."

In all honesty, he thought that the government was chalking up a dead end.

Mr. Martin snorted.

"They are such a paranoid bunch."

"They have to be, sir."

Another snort was his answer.

"As much as I love to talk about your government and its paranoid attitude, I had tea boiling. You can come inside if you wish. And Goat…do stop eating his jacket. From what I know, he has been in a ditch."

"Blah…"

He jumped around to another goat staring at him. Its little tail was wagging like a puppy.

Damn creepy goats.

Mr. Martin walked passed him and the creepy goats followed. He sighed as he pulled away his gun. Quickly, he followed before he disappeared from sight.

"I have a phone that you can use."

"You get any signal out here?"

Mr. Martin laughed.

"Despite what you might think or read, Mr. Corson, I'm no backward idiot. I do use phones, computers, and remarkable enough…the television."

He winced slightly.

Their relations have been tense over the years. Apparently, some of the government approached them again…with force. At one of their schools….

It didn't end well at all. No one hurt but the effects were apparent.

Pai Zhaq vanished.

Maybe, it was the influence of current monster attacks had something to do with it but the Pai Zhaq reappeared with style.

According to the recordings, Mr. Martin appeared in one of their conference rooms one day. No one saw him entering or exiting the building. He was sitting at the end of one of the table and a giant cat on top of the table.

Mr. Martin liked to prove a point.

After that meeting, there were ground rules. No more cats for one. Another one was that all communication would be done through him. When he asked if he was their leader, he laughed.

He didn't want the job…he was merely the spokesperson.

He always got a feeling that it was more than that. Of course, he could ask.

It falls under another rule. You won't get a straight answer ever out of him.

The answer would be vague and offer nothing.

"I meant no offense but I had to stand on my car in order to get a signal."

Mr. Martin paused in his footsteps and turned around. He stared at him for a moment.

"I apologize for my behavior then," Mr. Martin said.

He blinked in surprise.

"Not a problem, sir."

Mr. Martin bowed his head slightly and turned back around. That was new.

Mr. Martin wasn't known to say sorry.

"Are you coming? I don't have time for day dreamers," Mr. Martin said.

He blinked for a moment. Mr. Martin was clearly across the field. How in the hell did the guy moved so fast? He could have sworn that he was closer than that. Quickly, he increased his pace to catch up.

He nearly stumbled into one of the goats. The creepy thing just stared at him.

Goats are creepy.

When they finally made it to Mr. Martin's house, he was slightly surprised. It was a two story house with a barn nearby. It had a very modern feel to it. And there were goats.

More goats…and they were staring at him.

God, he hoped that he doesn't die by goat.

Suddenly, the goats ran over to Mr. Martin and started herd around him. He doted at them and they seemed overjoyed from the attention.

He even named them too.

Black, White, Luna, Mohawk….not very original names.

"Blah…."

He looked to see a pair of baby goats staring at him.

They were kind of cute…until one of hit him in the knee with his little head.

"OUCH!"

Mr. Martin turned around and frowned.

"Peter and Pan, stop playing with our guest. You can play later."

The baby goats just kept hitting his knees.

"Enough." Mr. Martin said calmly.

The baby goats stopped and looked to him.

"Well?"

The baby goats wandered over and looked up. Mr. Martin stared down at them…then started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"You are. All of your training and you are scare of goats. It is rather amusing."

"Your goats are creepy."

"If you say so," Mr. Martin said as he turned and walked into his house. Quickly, he followed. He was over the whole goat thing.

When he stepped into Mr. Martin's home, it could be describe as cozy. It was small but it felt like a home. Mr. Martin moved toward the stove and took off the steaming teapot.

"Have a seat."

He moved away from the door and took a seat.

"So, what do you want?"

"The government would like your cooperation for a project that they are planning."

"What is this project?" Mr. Martin said as he poured the hot water into a nearby cup.

"We are looking into animal spirits. It is just a general study."

"If it was a general study, why do you need me?"

"We would like your insight," He said as he watched Mr. Martin's body language.

Damn…this guy was cool as cumberer.

"There is insight and there is knowledge. I believed that you are looking for knowledge. That is what got your government in trouble in the first place. What is the saying…don't poke the beehive…you don't want to angry the bees."

"What are the bees going to do?"

Mr. Martin tilted his head slightly at him.

"Nothing but Ms. Vida might. Did you get all of the information you wanted?" Mr. Martin said.

"Who?" He said.

He turned around to see a woman with multi-colored hair standing behind him. She had some sort of cellphone out.

"It isn't much," Ms. Vida said.

"Do you think that he would know more?" Mr. Martin said.

They were ignoring him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

They turned toward him and gave him a look before going back to the conversation.

"Probably not. Most of the time, government has sent me a low level official."

"You think?"

"You can ask him if you wish," Mr. Martin said in amusement.

Ms. Vida turned to him and stared.

"Well?"

He blinked at the woman.

"Uh…"

Ms. Vida turned back around to Mr. Martin.

"You're right. Low level guy. Okay…" She said as she pointed her cellphone.

"What are you…"

He saw a flash of light and knew nothing more.

-PRPRPR-

He blinked as he opened his eyes. He was back in his car. Great, he must knock himself out when he drove off the road. He reached over and tapped his finger onto the GPS. He groaned as he realized that he lost the address.

Great, his bosses are going to kill him.

He looked at the window to see a goat staring him.

Damn, creepy goat.

End

A/N: This was part of longer project never got off the ground. So, I revamped to a one shot. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
